


The Proposal

by piccalily0510



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Written for my roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: My roommate asked me to write a story about how Phil Lester would propose to her if they were in a relationship.  So, this is what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy as much as my roommate did ;)

They had been dating for over a year and at this point it was inevitable. Annie and Heather kept giggling about it and speculating how and when the event would occur. Dan and PJ had been equally ecstatic, but attempted to show their excitement in a manlier manner—mainly by making subtle hints to each other about the likelihood of it happening and making bets on when it would happen. Rebekah, of course, was obliviously happy and didn’t see it coming. 

What was “it?”

Why, the proposal of course! 

Phil had everything planned down to the very outfits they would both be wearing. He had already filmed the majority of his “GUESS WHAT?!” announcement video that he would share with his fans. All he needed was the footage of Bekah with the ring. 

The ring itself was gorgeous. Phil had purchased it months ago, from a store which specialized in personalized, one-of-a-kind rings. The band was made of the finest silver on Earth (at least according to Phil) and the design was incredibly unique—just like his precious Bekah. The design was that of the “Rebel Alliance” symbol from Star Wars on either side of the princess-cut pure diamond set in the middle of the ring. The diamond was surrounded by several pieces of Aquamarine interwoven with Garnet (the birth stones for March and January). Phil just knew that Bekah would lose her breath when she saw it. The ring box itself was in the shape of a Pokeball—just in case the ring wasn’t geeky enough on its own. 

Phil had lined the apartment with a variety of items that signified their time together, starting with a couple photos from their first meeting, to a photo of his meeting with Rebekah’s father to ask her hand in marriage. Phil was waiting at the end of the flat’s hallway tucked in his bedroom anxiously awaiting Rebekah’s arrival; as the gang had taken her out shopping to keep her from walking in early. 

Finally, the moment had arrived. Phil heard the door to the flat open and heard Bekah’s audible gasp. He then heard Annie and Heather encouraging her to walk down the rest of the hallway. The one thing Phil hadn’t accounted for was the amount of tears he and Bekah were collectively about to shed. By the time Rebekah had reached the door to Phil’s bedroom, she was a complete wreck. Embarrassed, Bekah began her attempt at erasing the evidence of her tears when she heard Phil say, “it’s okay to cry, honey. I’m nearly there myself.” She sniffled once more before opening the door. 

Rebekah paused and gaped at the sight before her. Phil was dressed in her favorite clothes of his and was wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. Tears fell anew as Phil took her hands and walked her over to the cushion he had set up on the floor. Rebekah hardly noticed Phil reaching for the Pokeball as he sank to one knee. 

“Rebekah. You know that you are my one true love. I used to be called a ‘little ray of sunshine,’ but I never shone as bright as I do now that you are in my life. You are the Princess Peach to my Mario, the Zelda to my Link, and my Princess Leia to my Han Solo. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Rebekah could hardly breathe by the end of Phil’s speech, but managed to choke out the words “of course” before tackling Phil to the ground in an enthusiastic and loving kiss. As Phil placed the ring on Rebekah’s finger, she knew that this was only the beginning. There would be rough times ahead, but they would all be overcome by the brightness of the soon-to-be Mr. & Mrs. Phil Lester. 

“By the way,” added Phil once they could breathe again, “I captured all of that on camera.” 

Bekah simply laughed and replied, “Of course you did, you big dork!


End file.
